ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumbers' Academy (old)
The Plumbers' Academy is the Plumbers' highest publicly accessible base, and the headquarters of the Team on Earth-19. The original Academy was destroyed in 2014, and a new one was built in 2016. Design History Early history February 2012 The five Magisters, Dillius, Hornbok, Slick, Relgo, and Kruto discuss their end of the month report in the Magister's lounge when Lotin arrives at the Academy, claiming to have been attacked by Viper. In response to this, the Magisters send Relgo and Kruto to Incarcecon to investigate. Later, the remaining Magisters discuss the possibility of adding new recruits to the Academy when Relgo and Kruto call and tell them about the prison break at Incarcecon. The Magisters arrive back at the Academy from Incarcecon and further discuss the possibility of adding new recruits. Inside the Academy, they soon find themselves trapped in a network of plants by none other than Viper. Relgo frees the trapped Magisters from their network of plants. They head to the bunker, and on their way their they encounter Viper. She tells them that she will kill of the Magisters except for the spy among other things. She re-traps them in plants and sets a bomb to explode in one hour before heading off. Relgo eventually frees the Magisters again as they start searching for the bomb. Viper keeps blocking their path, so eventually the Magisters split up. One team is Hornbok, Lotin, and Relgo and the other is Dillius, Slick, and Kruto. Hornbok's team heads to the office while Dillius' team head in the opposite direction. Viper eventually chases down Dillius and his team and defeats Slick and Kruto, but Dillius gets away and eventually meet up the other team at the office. All the Magisters soon regroup and defeat Viper as Hornbok begins working on disabling the bomb. After the bomb is disabled, Lotin reveals to the other Magisters that he is the spy and precedes to trap them in mid air. After a brief discussion, Paradox arrives and reveals Lotin's back story; however, he interferes again and helps the Magisters capture both Viper and Lotin. Later, Lotin escapes puts the Magisters back under his control. Right afterwards, they find out from Lotin that Dillius is dead. May 2012 Ben Tennyson, Slick, Relgo, and another Magister had a conversation confirming the arrival of a new team of recruits the next morning. Slick and Kruto briefly discuss the explosion, and Kruto says that it wasn't supposed to happen. Paper, Rob, and Zon sneak away from the group to investigate the explosion, but Brian and Toon notice them. Rob shares his telepathy with Paper and Zon. The three begin to share their other powers with each other. Paper speeds ahead to a weapon's vault and grabs a bow and quiver for himself, a sword for Rob and a shield for Zon. Zon then reveals that he doesn't need the shield because he can also transform into alien combinations. Meanwhile, the rest of the recruits are also heading throughout the Academy. The group soon splits up into two groups: Aevan, Ben, and Sci as one group and Toon, Brian, Jack and Water as the other group. The latter group eventually collides with Paper, Rob, and Zon. Rob introduces them to the psychic link as the compare notes. Toon shares that they had sent Aevan, Ben, and Sci to find a weapon's room. Meanwhile, Aevan, Ben, and Sci find the weapon's room, only to find Vilgax as well. The three recruits begin to fight Vilgax: Ben using his sonic screams, Sci with fireballs, and Aevan with his advanced parkour abilities. Vilgax tries to escape, but he is met by the other recruits. Paper speeds into him and frees Ben. The rest of the recruits discuss and banter for a moment before agreeing to split up into two teams: one to fight Vilgax and one to fight his troops. Sci throws a rock fist at Vilgax as Rob begins to slash his sword at him. Vilgax blocks, but Brian charges into him as a rhino. Rob soon coordinates a triple fire attack where Sci charges his sword and Paper's arrows with fire and then blasts fire himself. The rest of the recruits continue to fight the soldiers. Toon has created several clones, Aevan's shadow is out an about, Jack is firing energy blasts, and Water is going ballistic and attacking everything, even Toon's clones. Ben unleashes a sonic scream which knocks down all the soldiers and the recruits fighting the soldiers. He then faints himself. As the recruits arrive in the room to see what has happened, Vilgax arrives too and knocks all four of them down. As Vilgax basks for a brief moment, Water gets up and charges at Vilgax, taking out all of his anger on him. He knocks him through several walls as the recruits debate a next move. Zon brings up the point that Vilgax must be stealing the weapon's for someone else. They soon decided that they would have to stop him no matter what he was planning. Water and Vilgax crash into a weapon filled room in the Academy as well hits into the wall and falls to the ground. Vilgax's soldiers enter the room and take away all the weapons except for a large bomb that will be used to destroy the Academy. Water finds the other recruits and warns them about the bomb. Paper and Rob head to disable the bomb. While Paper begins to defuse the bomb and Rob defends him, the others start to fight Vilgax's remaining soldiers; Zon as a Wildmutt-Heatblast combination, Brian as a dinosaur, Sci using air currents, and Jack by electrocution. Sci then shakes the ground, which sends Water into another frenzy, which helps defeat all the soldiers. The recruits regroup with Paper and Rob, and discover that the bomb has been disabled with three seconds remaining. Brian picks up the bomb as a souvenir as the recruits begin to congratulate each other. Slick and Kruto returned and congratulated them, too, but told them they should have saved some of the fun for them. They told the recruits that their punishment for not doing so was meeting the recruit who had been late to Cape Canaveral, Bink. Lotin also introduced himself as being the Magister that brought Bink to the Academy. Brian and Aevan laughed at her being a girl, but she quickly got along with all her new teammates. Slick offered to show the recruits to their barracks, which had never been done earlier unlike the original plan. Bink commented that she thinks the others did good work against Vilgax, but Sci is worried that Vilgax got the weapons. Rob questions if anything else is wrong, and realizes that the 10 recruits were the only ones in the Academy during the time that Vilgax attacked, a total of 19 hours. Bink tells the others that Lotin was with her the whole time, but Paper concludes that everyone else was missing. Rob decides that figuring out where they were should be a high priority. A giant red robot begins to attack the simulated city. Brian and Sci arrive in a yellow and white pod. Sci comments that defeating it should be fun as they begin to attack it. Sci attacks with fire. In response, the robot attacks back, but Brian turns into a mirror to redirect the blast. The robot grows to arms with tennis racket-like objects at the end of them as Sci comments that the robot may also be annoying to defeat. Brian turns into a lasso and Sci pulls him, pulling off one of the robot's arms. Sci blows the arm back at the robot with a gust of wind, and the arm gets lodged in the robot. The robot simply grows a new arm with a cannon and blasts away the old arm before coating the damaged area in a layer of metal. The robot shoots more lasers out of the cannon, which makes Brian and Sci scatter. Brian turns into an ant and climbs up a tree. Sci yells at Brian and tells him to fight, but the robot traps Sci in a net and then kicks him away. Brian turns into a vulture and catches Sci as he begins to fall out of the net. The robot turns into a ship and flies after them. It transforms back and prepares a large laser, but Brian turns into a spudgun and blocks the laser hole, causing an explosion in the location of the hole. Brian turns into a rubber band and pulls one of the robot's legs towards a tree. Meanwhile, Sci creates a rock sea saw to launch himself in the air, before blasting fire to speed up. He turns to the ground and then smashes into it, creating a crater. He fills the crater with water before knocking another of the robot's legs into it. Brian then takes the third leg and sticks it into a car, which randomly drives around, stretching the third leg. Sci then blows a gust of wind at the fourth leg, allowing Brian as a jetpack to attach to the leg and get it caught in a series of electrical wires. Brian turns into his normal form and starts to fall, but Sci catches him. Now, the first leg gets pulled off by the tree, the second leg malfunctions do to the water, the third gets pulled off by the car, and the fourth leg gets electrocuted along with the body by the electrical wires. The robot shuts down and falls over. Brian and Zon high-five before Brian realizes that it is going to be a long cleanup. Brian and Sci exited the training simulator as Bink and Water entered it. Sci begins to tell the other recruits about their simulation, but they all seem not to care, especially Zon, who yawns and then walks away. He asks himself if there's anything interesting he can find before going to find that interesting thing. He turns into a Wildmutt-XLR8 combination and speeds around the Academy, but realized that he saw everything yesterday. He then sees a vault and notices that he didn't see it yesterday. He turns into a Wildmutt-Ghostfreak combination and then enters the vault. Inside the vault, Zon observes many different kinds of technology. He grabs a gun and shoots two red balls from it, which turns into a large skull shape with the red balls as its eyes. He shoots another ball at the skull, which makes it disappear. Suddenly, the floor opens up, revealing a suspicious machine. Zon walks over to it, and accidentally gets trapped inside before quickly escaping. Elsewhere, two Magisters talk about a shuffler and a vault that is impenetrable. There is a scream throughout the Academy, heard by both Zon and the Magisters. He exits the vault and turns into a Wildmutt-XLR8 without even trying. He rushes to where he heard the scream and sees Dr. Animo kidnapping the others using a power neutralizing cage. Zon tries to stop him, but is randomly turned into a Wildmutt-Grey Matter combination. Animo bids him farewell, but Zon vows to rescue them. Suddenly, he is turned into a Wildmutt-Upgrade combination, and he realizes that it is the work of the machine. He also realizes that he has his other powers, and decides to come up with a plan. Hornbok explains how the Shuffler works to all the recruits: how it literally shuffles the atoms of a person. Zon goes back into the Shuffler as Hornbok explains the second blast simply reverses the process. He is about to explain what else the second blast does, but there is an explosion and Animo returns to the Academy. He steals the Shuffler and gets away just as Lotin arrives. Lotin questions about what happens, and Hornbok takes full responsibility for what happened. Sightings References Category:Locations Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19